warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Update 18
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for WARFRAME Version 18: - - - - - - - - - - |ver.1 = - - - - - |ver.2 = - - - - |ver.3 = - - |ver.4 = - - - - - - - - - - - - - |ver.5 = |ver.6 = |ver.7 = |ver.8 = |ver.9 = |ver.10 = }} ;New Enemy - Bursa MOA *ISOLATOR BURSA - Separates and isolates its prey. *DROVER BURSA - Corrals its prey for rapid destruction. *DENIAL BURSA - Blocks choke points to protect objectives. ;Conclave Changes: *Removed the headshot multiplier from the Penta series, Castanas series, Kulstar, Talons and Angstrum in Conclave. *Removed the Hard versions of the following Conclave Daily Challenges: Capture the Cephalon, Combo Kills, Headshot Kills, Multi-weapon Kills, Payback Kills. *New Conclave Mod: Air Thrusters - +100% Slide Boost while airborne, -0.2 Mobility *Increased the shields of most Warframes in Conclave. *Increased the Angstrum's initial projectile speed in Conclave. *Reduced the Angstrum's ammo pool in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Daikyu in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of all Sniper Rifles apart from Vectis which increased, in Conclave. *Increased the damage of the Lex series in Conclave. *Increased the headshot multiplier of the Lex series in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *Reduced heavy melee weapon slam attack damage in Conclave. *Reduced one handed sword mid-air damage in Conclave. *The Penta series, Castanas series, Kulstar, Talons and Angstrum's explosive damage no longer ignores cover in Conclave. *The Double Tap Mod can no longer be equipped with the Hydraulic Gauge Mod in Conclave. ;Focus Changes: v 1.1 The following changes are the first in a series of updates designed to make the Focus System more interactive and rewarding for players. Because these changes will be frequent and gameplay-altering we will be applying a label to any major update made to the Focus System. Please keep in mind that the nature of these changes is to provide overall improvement to the Focus System, and that we will monitor and make additional changes as necessary. *Introducing: 'Convergence'! Read on to find how out these Focus-boosting drops work. *Convergence can now appear in Missions with players that have a Focus Lens equipped: **Convergence are unique pickups that last for a short amount of time, and will spawn at a random point in the tileset a short distance away from a player. A unique icon will direct players to the location of a Focus marker on spawn. **Convergence will activate once picked up, and will only affect the player that activated the Booster. **Convergence will reward the player a 6x Focus multiplier for 45 seconds. This time limit will appear as a countdown buff on the player. **A 5 seconds remaining notice will play before the Affinity multiplier ends. **Convergence will only last for a limited amount of time, and will eventually disappear if not picked up. **Convergence will automatically drop if one has not appeared after 3-5 minutes. *The daily Focus cap has been increased from 75k to 100k. |changes = *Removed all Focus related cooldowns and timers in the Simulacrum so players don't have to wait to test and experiment with Focus powers. *Hacking terminals in Sortie Spy Missions will no longer trigger alarms when failed, giving only the damaging shock to the player. *Sorties will give 25 R5 Fusion Cores upon completion in addition to a prize from the Sortie Season from now until February 16th when Divine Will ends. Praise the Void! *Ash now has new audio FX on Bladestorm's finishing attacks. |fixes = *Fixed an error causing Vauban's Bastille to continue indefinitely if the ability was active before Vauban revived. *Fixed the Stug occasionally firing in the wrong direction, too far off to the side. *Fixed Focus Ability cooldowns being reset on Host Migration. *Fixed some instances where using a zipline would take a greater priority over using other context actions such as reviving a player. *Fixed an error in Nezha's Warding Halo description that caused the 'bonus shield' amount to not display, even though it was still being applied. *Fixed an issue that would cause login rewards to be lost by players whose game closed immediately after logging in. *Fixed several Mods showing duration to multiple decimal places. *Fixed the End of Mission screen not properly displaying the correct Focus Daily limit. *Fixed daily Focus limit tracking being lost after a Host Migration. *Fixed Ivara's Artemis Bow not properly getting buffs from Rifle Mods. *Fixed the Lanka's combo meter not properly updating when an enemy is slain. *Fixed Nunchaku weapons not hitting the enemy until the second attack. *Fixed an error that would cause the Options menu to ask players to confirm changes, even when no changes have been made. *Fixed a 'Node Locked' message appearing when clicking on a completed Sortie Mission. *Fixed Infested enemies still being able to use their passive auras in Limbo's Rift. *Fixed equipping a Specter causing a large hitch when 'double-clicked' into the gear wheel. *Fixed Clients not seeing other Clients Glaive weapon when thrown. *Fixed an extended delay that occurs with the Ogris when attempting to fire the weapon after cancelling a charged shot. *Fixed the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key displaying an incorrect description in the Foundry. *Fixed some of the Staticor's visual FX firing from the player's feet. *Fixed the Porta Chest Plate's Arsenal description not displaying the proper information. *Fixed an additional revive marker appearing after an ally has been revived while irradiation. }} __NOEDITSECTION__